Inu cast meet your worst fear!
by darknessoftheflame
Summary: anyone wanna know what kagomes worst fear is read. hopefully it will provide some laughs though the first chap is mostly back round.
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe you all will love this

* * *

Inu cast meet your worst nightmare!

Naraku's pov

I was on my way to follow the hanyo Inuyasha to figure out a new plan of action when i cam across an odd-looking purple creature looking very confused. I jumped down thinking perhaps I can fool this creature into attacking Inuyasha. I grinned from under my baboon pelt. Deciding to test if it had any intelligence I spoke up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello" It said. It laughed. "Who are you?"

"I am Naraku." I said and bowed.

"Well Naraku, can you tell me were I Am.?" it said speaking as though I were a child 'that should grate on Inuyasha's nerves very much' I thought to myself.

"You are in the northern lands of Japan," I said figuring it was not from Japan just for the fact alone he did not know of me.

"Thank you very much," it said. "Oh and my name is…

kagome's pov (: P u have to wait if you have not already figured it out)

I got up through the well and decided to get Inuyasha to get my bag out of the well. I walked down the worn path and decided to check the god-tree first so I won't have to go back to it. Sure enough as I began to approach the god-tree, Inuyasha jumped down right in front of me.

"Hey you're back early," he said.

"Yah there were no more test and I was already restocked so I figured I might as well come back here since my family is out of town." I said.

"Oh ok" he said.

"Let's get the others and start hunting down the jewel shards," I said. He nodded and we walked towards the village to get the others. Suddenly a purple dinosaur popped out of the bushes. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and stood in front of me with his eyes narrowed. It chuckled. 'Were have I seen it before and why is it scaring me' thought to myself. Then it hit me.

#flash back to when kagome's was eight and Sota was 1#

I grabbed a soda, sat on the couch, and saw what sot was watching I shrieked. It was horrible. A purple dinosaur that chuckled and treated kids, who I knew were at least five, like 1 year olds. He was too nice too purple and weird looking. Mom herd me scream and rushed into the room to see me in a little ball rocking back and forth and in hysterics.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked while attempting to calm me down. I pointed shakily to the screen were the purple thing was. Mom knows I hate purple and I can't stand to be treated younger than I was and figured out that I was scared of…

#end flash back#

I screamed and attempted to run away. Inuyasha looked at me a moment startled. I fell in my rush and began to rock back and forth in hysterics. Inuyasha deciding to get out of there right there to figure out what was wrong with me? He picked me up and went back to the well. He came to the front door with me still in a state of crisis. My mom opened the door and gasped.

"The last time I saw her like this was when Sota watched a kids program with a purple dinosaur in It.," she said.

"Mama you lied you said it was just a TV. show you said Barney wasn't reeeaall but is." I was crying all over a very confused Inuyasha. My mother brought Inuyasha it and told him too put me up in my room.

* * *

Hehehe yep that's the purple thing. But seriously it is the scariest thing I know shudder 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long I am having a few computer problems at the moment. When I tried to put a space in-between two words it deleted part of the word weird ne? anyway problem fixed so on with the show!

**RECAP**

He picked me up and went back to the well. He came to the front door with me still in a state of crisis. My mom opened the door and gasped.

"The last time I saw her like this was when Sota watched a kids program with a purple dinosaur in It.," she said.

"Mama you lied you said it was just a TV. show you said Barney wasn't reeeaall but is." I was crying all over a very confused Inuyasha. My mother brought Inuyasha it and told him too put me up in my room.

**NOW**

My mother told Inuyasha of my child hood fear of barney while calming me down. Now that Inuyasha was cleared of his case of confusion and I of my hysterics my mom told me that I need to face my fear and well tell him off if he treats me like I'm younger than I was. I nodded and went hesitantly back down the well. When we reached Inuyasha kneeled down for me to get on his back. I got on and we took off to the village. when we reached I nearly fainted it was the purple thing and it was chiding the villagers about threatening people and how it could get you in trouble and how you shouldn't play with pointy objects because someone could get hurt.. I hid behind Inuyasha and shuddered. Inuyasha sighed as Sango and Miroku walked over.

"how longs he been here?" Inuyasha asked.

"a half an hour." Sango said. Miroku hand went south and… smack. Miroku is on the ground with a red mark on his face.

"hentai!" Sango yelled. suddenly shippo was clinging to me for dear life.

"mama that thing is scary." he said shaking.

"I know." I said shaking just as bad. Sango and miroku looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"childhood fear." he said gruffly. Sango and Miroku nodded. And… smack

"hentai keep it up and you wont have a hand!" Sango yelled angrily. I paled as barney turned and walked over.

"Now, Now you shouldn't harm others little miss." he said with his annoying chuckle. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"oh so I should just let him grope my ass I don't think so." Sango said. 'Woot one for Sango!' I thought to myself.

"you shouldn't swear little miss. And you," he said looking to miroku "should respect that the little miss doesn't like to be touched there" barney said. I decided right there I wasn't about to let him stay any longer. If he did Inuyasha might..

"miroku not groping a woman's ass all day would kill him." Inuyasha said laughing hysterically.

"hmm maybe I should stay with you guys. Its apparent all of you need attitude adjustments. I paled.

"NO!" I said. "No way in hell are you going to travel with us. I don't think my sanity can take it. You terrify me. We are adults and we make are own decisions now go else were." everyone with the exception of Inuyasha who had seen the depth of my fear of the purple dinosaur looked at me shocked. I never did stuff like that. Sure I wasn't perfect and I said some mean things but never like that.

"I think you all really need my help after all how else will you learn to be polite." he said. I paled and hid behind Inuyasha and scream

"run for it!" I said. Kirara transformed and Sango, miroku and shippo got on. I jumped on Inuyasha's back and we dashed for it I mean who wants to be stuck with that.


End file.
